


Name

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Polyamory, Post-X2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Everyone says he should return to his routine, though he still needs help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I neither own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting from this.

"Do you know my real name?" Rogue asks, sliding a bowl of cucumber slices towards him before turning back to the stove. 

Scott looks to Logan, but only gets a raise of his eyebrows. Rogue keeps her back to them, digging through drawers. Everyone keeps saying he needs distractions. He should return to his routine. 

It would be better if he didn't need reminders about eating. Scott runs his fingers over the bumpy ridges of the cucumber slice, thinking. 

"Do you remember your name?" Logan asks, waiting, "How about your favorite color?" 

Scott Summers; favorite color are deep greens. Or, what he remembers as being deep greens. 

"Marie."


End file.
